Transponders are utilized in tires for various tasks. This includes especially a tire identification with which an automobile manufacturer, inter alia, can rapidly as well as automatically determine from which tire factory a specific tire was delivered. Other tasks can include an air pressure monitoring, a temperature measurement, the measurement of mechanical stress conditions in the tire or a measurement of the distance traveled by the tire. Modern transponders include an electronic component or electronic chip in which sensor elements can be mounted as well as an antenna connected to the electronic component.
One problem with tire transponders is associated with the arrangement of the transponder in the tire. German patent publication 4,426,022 discloses, for example, a transponder which is mounted in a so-called container which, in turn, is glued fixedly to the inner side of the tire. The container, which has the function of a housing, as well as the stiffer carrier layer, which lies between the transponder and the inner side of the tire, are fixedly connected to the transponder. An essential disadvantage of this composite arrangement comprises that high loads are transmitted to the transponder in the operating state of the tire because of the occurring deformations. These high loads lead either to damage of the transponder antenna or to a breakage of the connecting interface between the transponder chip and the transponder antenna. The transponder can then no longer be utilized for data transmission because of the irreversible damage. A further disadvantage is that the transponder, which is connected material tight to the inner side of the tire, cannot be easily disassembled again or be replaced when there is an electric defect. During the disassembly or exchange of such transponders, the inner layer of the inner side of the tire would be irreversibly damaged and therefore the tire would be destroyed.